1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to read digital image data from a recording medium storing digital image data taken with a digital camera, perform at least one processing such as red-eye correction and trimming on digital image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera has been widely used which converts a photographed image into image data and stores the converted image data on a memory card.
Under such circumstances, a low-cost card direct printing apparatus is proposed, to which the memory card can be attached and in which an operation for printing image data is easy and an image processing apparatus and a printer are integrated.
A conventional card direct printing apparatus includes a card slot into which a memory card can be directly installed. In addition, a conventional card direct printing apparatus includes a display device for displaying various contents, a menu, and image data according to an operation of an operation panel by a user. The conventional card direct printing apparatus is used for generating a print instruction by selecting a desired image from among image data in a memory card.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-247906 discusses a printing apparatus that performs various processing on image data in a memory card such as red-eye correction and trimming. In red eye correction, a portion of image data showing a pupil of a person that is red at the time of shooting is corrected to be black. In trimming, an image is trimmed in the shape of a rectangle and printed.
The printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-247906 employs a red-eye reduction system in which whether an image includes a red-eye phenomenon is detected without an operation by a user and each red pixel in a portion of the image showing a red pupil is changed into a pixel of a specific color.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-324512 discusses an apparatus that automatically corrects an aspect ratio in a trimming area in the case where a print paper is changed after a trimming rectangle is designated.
In such a conventional apparatus, a user usually views an image on a display device, designates a trimming area as necessary, designates whether to perform red-eye correction for a desired image, designates a number of prints of the image, and performs printing. At the time of viewing the designated image after these operations are performed, if red-eye correction is already designated on a specific image, an image that has been corrected for red-eye is displayed.
In addition, if trimming is already designated, the trimming rectangle designated by the user is displayed on an image in an overlapping manner, to indicate that the image has been trimmed and at the same time show a size and position of the trimming rectangle.
With a “multi image display” function, in which a plurality of images is displayed at the same time, a user can switch between a one-image display mode and a multi image display mode as the user desires.
As the size of a liquid crystal display of a display device becomes larger, in the case of a one-image display mode, visibility in confirming a result of correction is improved with respect to red-eye correction and display accuracy in a trimming area rises when trimming is designated.
However, in such a conventional apparatus, when the above-described display is performed in the case of a multi image display, the display size of one image is relatively small. Therefore, it is not easy to confirm the corrected image when the red-eye correction is designated.
Furthermore, in the conventional apparatus, when a trimming rectangle is displayed overlapping with an image at the time of designation for trimming, it is not easy to confirm the image in detail and an error in designating the size and position of the trimming rectangle becomes larger.